


Like Coming Home

by DaifukuBun



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, M/M, domestic modern au, fluffy pwp, leo doesn't understand the concept of soup for breakfast, leo/takumi/happiness tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaifukuBun/pseuds/DaifukuBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know…” Takumi had said one morning, holding a shining slab of bacon between two fingers. “I bet the breakfast I used to have at home is a lot healthier than this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that there wasn't enough smut so I made some smut. Don't look at me I'm hiding.

“It’s not going to bite you.” Takumi says dryly, holding a chopping knife just above the cutting board. He takes a moment to survey the pensive yet  _ terrified  _ look on Leo’s face, before he rolls his eyes. “You act like you’ve never eaten fish before.” 

The chopping resumes, and the house is filled with the tapping of the knife. It starts to smell like green onions. 

“Never in the morning and never like this.” Leo mutters. Takumi tilts his head, ridding his shoulders of sleep. 

“Like what?”

“Like  _ raw. _ ”

Takumi almost laughs. Instead, he releases an exaggerated sigh. “You don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to. More for me, I guess.”

In the air he can physically feel Leo start to flounder, and a grin begins to split his face. Takumi focuses on the motions of the knife, only listening as Leo tries to find words. 

“No, I’ll try it.” Leo starts, pausing. “There has to be some reason that it’s so popular in your culture, and…”

“And?”

“I… don’t know.” 

This time, Takumi does laugh. He doesn’t have to look to know that Leo’s face is at least pink, if not red. “That’s a first.” he says, when, in fact, it isn’t. 

Leo is quiet then as Takumi picks up the cutting board, scraping its contents into a pot. He sets the knife down, securing his ponytail. Looking to the side he finds Leo still staring at the slab of fish, and Takumi shakes his head.

“Just be glad I’m not making you eat natto.” he says.

Leo’s gaze darts up, his face actually paling.

“What’s that?”

“Bean goop.”

“Bean goop?”

Takumi nods. “Bean goop.”

Leo looks back to the fish. “Surely it’s safer than raw fish.”

Takumi peers into the pot, watching miso dissolve into broth. “Safer, yeah, probably. But it’s like eating slime.

A hum, and Leo steps back, still eyeing the fish. Takumi toes over to the fridge, opening it and retrieving a package of tofu. “Do me a favor?”

“Hm?”

“Start the rice.” 

_“You know…” Takumi had said one morning, holding a shining slab of bacon between two fingers._ _“I bet the breakfast I used to have at home is a lot healthier than this.”_

_ Leo had looked up, milk across his upper lip and fork spearing a seasoned egg. “Mm?” _

_ “I’ll make it for you sometime.” _

Takumi listens to the pitter of rice being poured into water, and he feels serene, reminded of home. Knives slice tofu easily, and a smile plays at his lips. A flutter in his chest tells him that he doesn’t need to be reminded of home, as this, too, is home. He shushes it, embarrassed at the very thought. 

The stove is switched on, and Leo is next to him, then, peering into the pot. 

“Do you ever think that we eat too much soup?”

“There’s no such thing as too much soup.” Takumi says, automatic. Leo snickers, taking one last look into the pot before he disappears into the other room.

_ Home. _

Leo returns a moment later, setting something on the counter. Takumi dumps the tofu cubes into the pot, gentle so as to not make a mess. 

“You’ve got a letter from your little sister.” Leo says, and he’s next to him again. Takumi stares at the empty cutting board, before moving to drop it and the knife into the sink. Leo follows and Takumi wonders why, assuming he would have kept ogling at the pot of soup. 

“How’s the rice?”

“Fine.” Leo says, looking over his shoulder. “It’s rice. I don’t see what could go wrong.”

“You’d be surprised.”

The sink is turned on, and within a beat warm water rushes over Takumi’s hands. He grabs the knife, holding it beneath the spray. In his peripheral vision he sees that Leo has grabbed a drying cloth, and so without a word he sets about washing the knife before passing it to his left. 

“It feels nostalgic, doing this.” Takumi says. The knife clatters onto the counter when Leo puts it down, and Takumi picks up the cutting board. 

Leo nods. “Breakfast has a strange way of-hhhf?” 

Takumi blinks in surprise, dropping the cutting board back into the sink. A spray of water had catapulted off its surface, directly into Leo’s face. He watches sidelong as Leo uses the long sleeves of his shirt to wipe the moisture away, mouth curled into something surprised but not necessarily unhappy. 

“Sorry.” Takumi says lamely, picking up the cutting board once more. He tries to angle it another way, but instead he just ends up spraying himself. “Damnit.” 

Leo huffs, pushing Takumi aside with his hip. “Let me.” 

He grabs the cutting board and Takumi folds his arms, minding the brand new wet spot on his shirt. For just a second Leo holds the thing in such a way that it causes no disturbance, before his hand slips and a spray is sent directly into Takumi’s shoulder.

“Seriously?”

“What the hell?” Leo mutters mostly to himself. He turns the board so that its top faces the wall, and even then it sprays into the wall, showering them both in a tide reminiscent of rainwater. He drops the board back into the sink, and it stares back at them uselessly. 

Takumi pushes Leo to the left once more, slowly grabbing the board and maneuvering it into a vertical position. After just a moment of peace, it shifts in just the right way that water sprays this way and that, dripping down the counter and onto the floor. 

“Oh, come on!” he cries, letting it clatter into the sink again. 

Leo makes a low sound, meaning to push Takumi away once more. Takumi stumbles when Leo slips, assumedly on the growing puddle at their feet. He catches him best he can, stepping back and out of the puddle. Into his shoulder, Leo huffs. 

“This is ridiculous.” 

Takumi laughs. “I’d say.” he says, and Leo rights himself, frowning and turning back to the sink. He picks up the cutting board, and almost immediately a spray finds its way directly to Takumi. 

“Oh, that was on purpose!” he exclaims, already wiping the warm water off his neck. Quite roughly, he pushes Leo away with his hands this time before he can even say anything. Takumi picks up the board and, as planned, a spray collides with Leo’s face.

“Ffph!”

“That’s what you get!” 

“I didn’t even do anything!”

“Yeah, right.” Takumi barks out a laugh, turning to Leo with his hands on his hips. The tips of his blonde hair stick to his face, and he’s got one eye closed as he wipes at his face. Judging my the mess he’s made, Takumi is certain that he has won. 

Unamused, Leo frowns down at him, dropping his hand from his face. For a while he just stares before, at lightning speed, he slaps his palm into the running water and flings it at Takumi.

“Wah!”

Leo tries to keep a straight face, but after that reaction he begins to smirk, just a little.

“Oh, that is  _ it!”  _ Takumi bites, flinging water off his hands and making a bowl with them. He tosses the gathered water toward Leo and laughs haughtily when it washes down his entire torso. 

Leo rushes at him, then, and Takumi quickly steps back, laughing all the while they run in circles through the kitchen. He hits his side on the counter a few times but keeps running regardless, giggling and avoiding the water on the floor. 

At once he’s caught, pushed into the counter by a smirking blonde. Takumi smirks back, conscious of the arms keeping him where he is. 

They peer into each other’s eyes for a long while, challenging, before a bit of Leo crumbles, and he just melts into laughter. Takumi’s lips bunch up and he’s holding in his own outburst, snorting lightly as Leo’s head falls into his shoulder. Takumi pats his back as he laughs, gaining even more amusement at the wet handprints that appear on the back of his shirt. 

A kiss is pressed into his shoulder, and Takumi only laughs harder, finding that it tickles. The hand at Leo’s back stops patting and instead Takumi just holds him there, laughter turning into snickers at the feeling of yet another kiss, this one at his neck. 

“What are you doing?” Takumi asks between giggles, even though he knows full well what Leo is doing. He can’t seem to stop smiling, and when Leo pushes him farther into the counter Takumi only holds him tighter, wrapping both arms around him. 

Leo shrugs at the question and Takumi feels the movement. He kisses him again and a butterfly tries to escape from Takumi’s ribcage, knocking into his heart, and his laughter quiets down, still there but subdued. A soft kiss near his jaw, and Takumi pinches his eyes shut, smiling in front of humor and leaning the small of his back into the counter. He hums a little, and Leo’s posture stiffens, before going back to normal. 

“You’re so persistent.” Takumi sighs, opening his eyes again, and in response Leo titters into his skin. As the warm breath of Leo’s laughter shushes him, Takumi shuts his eyes again. There’s another kiss, and another, one beneath his jaw and the other where it meets his ear. A giggle turns into a breath when Leo nuzzles into the warm, intimate space, and Takumi’s gaze flutters back to life. “Jeez…”

The butterfly in his chest flies around, knocking into his heart and throwing pollen into his thoughts when wet lips start suckling the area of skin just beneath his ear. In the beginning he thinks it tickles like the first kiss had, but after a moment he surmises that it just feels nice. He parts his lips and sighs, tightening his hold even more, until Leo is flush against him. 

It feels nice, to be close to someone like this. Nice, in both his heart and his abdomen, below, in his head and to his toes, which curl as the mouth and the tongue that had been warm beneath his ear leave and the spot is left vulnerable to cool air. 

Then it’s chaste again, at the very edge of his cheek. Takumi holds Leo tighter when he tries to leave, fingers winding into the damp fabric of his shirt. 

“No.” Takumi says, simple. 

Leo’s face turns pleasantly pink and after a moment of hesitation he wears an honest and jubilant smile, the one he puts on when he says  _ I love you.  _ His eyes, the color of red wine, flit elsewhere, and Takumi huffs, sliding his palms upward. “No, you’re not gonna do that and just walk away.” he says, and Leo looks at him again, the pink in his cheeks darkening to red. 

Takumi watches Leo as he seems to think about something for a bit, and as he does he unconsciously traces circles into his back, looking up at him from a small distance he hopes only pulls him closer. The hands that were on the counter move to his hips, and Takumi tries to hide the fact that it tickles. He watches Leo, observing as he releases a pent up breath, and when his eyes fall closed and get closer, closer still to Takumi’s face, he feels himself smile out of adoration.

Their lips pillow together before Takumi shuts his own eyes, and when he does he finds that he’s smiling still into the kiss. Without his awareness his hands bunch up the fabric of Leo’s shirt even more, and he sighs through his nose, feeling two steady heartbeats near his chest. 

After first meeting him, Takumi would never have thought that Leo would be so warm. Whenever he holds him, he holds him tight, bringing close the warmth that’s suddenly become so precious. He likes it when he can feel him breathing, likes it when he knows his heart is beating. He never thought that he’d like being with anyone so much, until Leo tilts his head, lips moving, whispering something silent into him. For just a second Takumi sees again, sees the way Leo’s eyelashes rest upon his cheeks, his pink, dusted cheeks, and that restless butterfly pounds away at his skin. 

An audible breath leaves him and he shuts his eyes again, squirming at the touches that slide up his sides, palpitating at the way their lips brush, sometimes soft and sometimes heavy, and he’s got it bad, he thinks. He’s got it so bad and Leo sucks at his bottom lip, his warm breath rushing down to Takumi’s neck, and oh…

They separate and Leo’s eyes are as dark as they’ve ever been, half-lidded, together with flushed, parted lips. In the past, Takumi is quite sure he would never have classified Leo as the best thing he’s ever seen. He’s certain that, back then, he’d never think to himself that this was what he’d like to wake up to every morning.

The soup is safe on the stove, but--

“What about the rice?” Leo suddenly blanches, his gaze whipping toward the steaming pot. Takumi blinks, back from whatever sticky thoughts he had gotten himself into. With hands still at his sides and a pale, craning neck directly in his line of sight, he huffs. 

“It’s just rice.” he says, and Leo looks back at him. “What could go wrong?”

They stare at one another, Takumi adamant and Leo frustratingly elsewhere. Takumi furrows his brows into a glare, and after just a moment of this Leo breaks into a smile, allowing himself a tiny snicker. 

_ Oh my god, he’s teasing me. _

Releasing a frustrated breath, Takumi pulls him down again, swallowing that damn laughter and kissing him for all it’s worth. 

He’s lifted, then, pulled from under his arms and settled onto the counter. Leo’s lips are compliant with his own, now, acquiescing to whatever he wants at last, and when he licks his way into his mouth he’s compliant then, too. Takumi hums, toes curling in his socks as his feet dangle over the ground. He focuses on the slipping of their tongues and wants to be closer, pulls Leo flush again so that he’s between his legs and Takumi is perched on the very edge of the counter. Arms wrap around the small of his back and he feels impossibly warm, stomach tightening and chest fluttering now with abandon. 

Somewhere deep Leo makes a small sound, leaning in farther, farther, and then Takumi feels it, the sweet pressure budding next to his own. He breaks their kiss, smiling and laughing with his breath, bumping Leo with his nose and feeling above the air when he does the same in return. They kiss again, and the hands at Takumi’s back pull him tighter, closer, and his legs wind around Leo’s hips, secure, and it’s so warm where it aches that the kiss is short-lived and he breaks it to pant out a breath and another, again and again as Leo slowly rocks into him, cautious at first like he always is. 

Their lips meet again but not for long, and with the steady, back-and-forth motion and the simmering below his navel, Takumi finds that he probably couldn’t concentrate on a kiss, anyway. His eyes slide open just a sliver, and he finds Leo staring him in the face as he moves forward again, face flushed, breath shuddering and lips trembling. A tight press into that sweet spot and Takumi’s heart stutters, his eyes pinching shut and his ankles locking together. Leo nuzzles beneath his jaw and Takumi feels a bit of himself become undone, and he lets his own head fall into Leo’s neck. 

The pace quickens, steady, and his breath hitches, his heart races, but Leo falters, going at a lazy pace once more. 

“It’s not enough.” Takumi whispers into his neck, tightening his legs. “It’s not…” he repeats, breaking, breathless, throbbing. There’s a peculiar tautness and he finds himself sighing, mouthing something into where neck meets shoulder at the building feeling. 

Releasing the back of Leo’s shirt, Takumi slides his hand downward, resting it upon his abdomen. The heat of his excitement bleeds into Leo’s own, and with a scattered breath he cups himself, squeezing and rubbing in the ways he’s familiar with. A sound leaves his throat, then, like a sigh but a bit more vocal, a bit more on the edge, and Leo sort of whimpers or whines into his skin. 

“Like this…” he breathes, releasing himself and thumbing at the button of Leo’s pants. He buries himself, breathing in Leo’s scent, snapping the button. “Take mine off.”

The arms around his back unwind and one stays there, steadying, while the other circles around to his front and rubs slowly between his legs. 

“Take them  _ off _ already.” he chokes, fingers stilling, shaking where they had been toying with Leo’s zipper as a warm palm rubs into his need. Takumi feels a smile press into his skin and Leo does as he’s told, the tips of his fingers sliding beneath his waistline. 

His pants slide over his hips, and Takumi lifts himself up, enough so that his pants can go where they’re not in the way. He resumes his own task, pulling at Leo’s zipper and listening as the garment falls to the ground. 

At first he stills at the cool air, but after a moment Takumi pulls Leo close again, trapping him with his legs and pushing his smallclothes out of the way. 

“Like, like this--” he starts, guiding the hand that rests on his back towards his front. Leo takes the hint and wraps his fingers around Takumi, squeezing gently and thumbing where he’s already started to spill. “God, Leo…” 

He opens his eyes and sees a pale hand holding flushed skin, sees a dilated pair of eyes concentrating on the task before him, and he thinks to himself _God, I love you so much._ _I don’t know what I’d do without you,_ and his hands find Leo’s own hips, brushing away his smallclothes and he breathes, warm, into his skin. 

Takumi takes both of them into hand and nearly faints right then at the heated sound of bewilderment Leo makes, and then it seems he finally understands. He, too, holds them both, and they work at each other tenderly, fingers brushing and minds reeling at just how much heat can radiate from one part of the body. 

“You’re so warm.” Takumi breathes, falling forward and huddling into the space of Leo’s neck. There he lets himself quicken, his heart doing flips and his breath coming out in little huffs. 

“You, too…” Leo murmurs, soft, and Takumi feels a little bit of himself let go. 

“Ha-aa…” he tries, drawn out. Their hands tease each other, sliding over smooth, hot skin, and Takumi can feel the pressure beneath his navel start to tighten. He bites his lip, squeezing Leo against him. He isn’t sure what he was going to say, but at this point he gives up, gives in as they both start to drip over their hands. Leo pushes forward, sliding against Takumi and slipping with the spend coming from them both. 

A knot settles into his gut, and Takumi squirms, rocking forward in tandem with Leo, rubbing their tender skin to mean something they can’t quite articulate with words. 

Their fingers brush, curling into each other, and Leo rocks forward, again and again until he’s going faster than he had been, and soon they’re both dripping onto the counter, stumbling, fumbling, working each other to the brink. 

Takumi thinks he hears Leo whisper his name but he isn’t quite sure, mind in a foggy, muggy haze as pushes back, back, and they slide back and forth, faster and faster, hands holding tighter and breath getting heavier before he feels it all rush out of him, cumming in a hot white spend that makes him feel faint, cheeks flushed, lips parted and making some kind of desperate sound. Another rush of heat falls over his hand, then, and Leo’s breath hitches like it always does, quiet and still but shivering, spurting, and Takumi looks with half-lidded eyes at the mess that’s dribbling onto the counter. 

His breaths leave him like waves, and his heartbeat slows, toes curling and uncurling, noticing the sweat clinging to his back. Leo finds his bearings huddled into Takumi’s shoulder, rigid but slowly relaxing, all of his breaths like sighs. 

Takumi is the first to move his hand, frowning as he surveys the still-warm, translucent fluid between his fingers and dripping onto the floor. His heart skips once more and he carelessly steadies himself with that hand, not really caring that he’s just making a bigger mess. 

Eventually Leo’s breaths into his skin resemble that of slumber, and Takumi has to squirm to check that he’s awake. 

_ Even you aren’t capable of sleeping on your feet,  _ he thinks, and Leo lifts his head, peering into Takumi’s eyes with something that makes his stomach flip. He tries a smile and Leo returns it, soft, tired, and his mouth opens to utter a word.

“I--” and the smoke alarm blares, cutting him off. His head whips to the stove and they find that the rice has boiled over tremendously, water sizzling and even though they literally just got themselves off on the kitchen counter they both realize, why, exactly, the air is so pungent with steam. Takumi jumps off the counter and pushes past Leo, waddling with his pants still down over to the destroyed stove. Quickly he turns the heat down and behind him Leo fetches something to fluff the rice with, but it’s far too late, boiled over and hard and, god, he had been so mindless he hadn’t even  _ covered  _ it.

_ You don’t boil rice,  _ he thinks, mentally smacking himself in the nose,  _ you steam it, idiot, _ and Leo is next to him then, fixing his pants. 

“Uh.” he tries.

Takumi just stares into the doomed pot of rice, the smoke alarm still blaring in his ears. 

Leo trips over his words, before he laughs, just a little. “We still have the soup?”

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I write it's late at night when I should be sleeping. Help me.


End file.
